


Sure, Why Not?

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has details to Sherlock, but he's busy so he can't come downstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure, Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Leek!

Sherlock was flopped out on the couch when his mobile buzzed.

“Come to Speedy’s. I have case details for you,” buzzed Greg’s voice from the other line.

“Are you so lazy as to cross two flights of stairs and come up here?” Sherlock stretched a bit, very comfortable were he lay.

“I’m hungry. Are you too lazy to cross two flights of stairs and come down here?”

“There’s food up here, too.”

Greg chuckled. Metal clinked against metal as he ate. “Yeah, but I don’t feel like cooking today,” he garbled. “If you want your details quicker, come downstairs and join me.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and scratched his neck. “Aw, I’d have to get dressed and I don’t  _want_  to.”

A huff. “I’m not exactly presentable myself. Throw on some shoes or something.”

“I’d have to put clothes  _on_ , Lestrade. I thought you knew this.”

There was a pregnant pause on the other end of the line before Greg burst out laughing. There was a  _poof_  as the phone fell on the seat. Sherlock rubbed his forehead in disappointment. “Pick up the phone before I hang up.”

Greg grabbed his phone a minute or so later, still laughing. “I can’t believe you, Sherlock. My stomach hurts now.”

“I guessed that. Coming up or not?”

“While you’re naked?” His voice hushed. “Sure thing.”


End file.
